The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a security system.
Motor vehicles having a security system (for example, an antitheft warning system and/or an immobilizer) have long been known. In this case, the operating state of the security system is often indicated using a lamp which is integrated into the interior rearview mirror. This type of indicating means for the operating state of the security system can generally be clearly seen only by an observer standing in front of the motor vehicle and is not suitable for combination with further indicators.
The invention is based on the object of specifying a motor vehicle by way of which the prior art is improved.
This and other objects are achieved by providing a motor vehicle having a security system, with a first lamp for indicating the operating state of the security system, and with an antenna device which is supported by the body of the motor vehicle and is arranged outside the vehicle body, wherein the first lamp is integrated into the antenna device.
The invention is accordingly also based on the idea of indicating the operating state of the security system (for example, an antitheft warning system and/or an immobilizer) of a motor vehicle by a lamp which is integrated into an external antenna of the motor vehicle. As a result, the indicating means can be designed such that it can be seen from all directions and can be easily combined with further indicators for which, for example, it is particularly important that they can also be seen by a user standing to the side of the motor vehicle or behind the motor vehicle.
A preferred motor vehicle therefore includes a security system, a first lamp for indicating the operating state of the security system, in particular of the security system controller, and an antenna device which is supported by the body of the motor vehicle and is arranged outside the vehicle body, wherein the first lamp is integrated into the antenna device, for example is in the form of part of the antenna device. By way of example, the antenna device and the first lamp at least partially share a housing, the antenna device and the first lamp are connected to the motor vehicle by way of the same fastening device or support device, or the first lamp is supported or held by the antenna device.
The antenna device has a housing and is preferably arranged on the motor vehicle roof. The antenna device preferably includes a mobile radio antenna and/or an antenna for receiving signals from a satellite-based navigation system.
As an alternative or in addition, the antenna device is preferably in the shape of a fin. As a result, aerodynamically expedient indication of the operating state of the security system, which indication can be seen from all directions, is possible using a first lamp which is integrated into the antenna device.
To this end, the first lamp preferably includes at least a light-emitting diode and a light guide, wherein light from the light-emitting diode is coupled into the light guide and is coupled out of the light guide along the light guide by suitable coupling-out elements. In this case, a top and/or a rear edge of the antenna device are/is preferably formed partially or substantially by the light guide, and/or the light which is coupled out through the light guide is coupled out substantially at the edge of the antenna device.
The antenna device is particularly preferably in the shape of a fin, the top edge of said fin running in the plane of symmetry of the motor vehicle. The light guide which emits the light from the first lamp preferably forms the top edge of the antenna device by being arranged on the housing of the antenna device, or being held or surrounded by a transparent part of the housing of the antenna device. As an alternative to this, the light guide can at least partially form the circumferential edge of the base of the antenna device and, in the process, for example be arranged almost directly on the motor vehicle roof.
Advantageously, the light guide is integrated into the antenna device in such a way that it is visible to an observer standing in front of the motor vehicle, to an observer standing behind the motor vehicle, and to an observer standing to the side of the motor vehicle.
According to a further design variant, a second lamp for indicating the operating state of the security system is provided, which second lamp is arranged in the interior of the motor vehicle and is coupled to the first lamp, in particular in that both the first lamp and the second lamp are actuated, in particular synchronously, or synchronized by the same security system controller. To this end, the first lamp is preferably connected to the second lamp by way of connecting lines.
The light intensity which is generated by the first lamp in the active state (lighted state or state of maximum light intensity generation) is preferably less than 0.5 candela, in particular less than 0.1 candela. In addition or as an alternative, the light intensity which is generated by the first lamp in the active state is greater than 0.01 candela. Comprehensive simulations on which the invention is based have shown that this selection ensures that the indicating means for the operating state of the security system firstly can be clearly seen by observers outside the motor vehicle and secondly does not have a disturbing or distracting effect on other road users.
According to an advantageous development, provision is made for the first lamp to be alternately switched to an active state and a passive state (off state or state of minimum light intensity generation) in the standby state of the security system, wherein the duration of the active state is in each case less than 0.1 second, and the duration of the passive state is between one second and two seconds. Comprehensive simulations on which the invention is based have shown that this selection ensures that firstly the indicating means for the operating state of the security system can be sufficiently clearly seen and secondly that an excessively high power consumption is not required. The last-mentioned point is particularly important in respect of the state of charge of the motor vehicle battery since the standby state of the security system is generally indicated when the engine is stationary, possibly over several days.
According to a further advantageous development, provision is made for the first lamp to be alternately switched to an active state and a passive state in the alarm state of the security system, wherein the duration of the active state is in each case between 0.1 second and one second, and the duration of the passive state is also in each case between 0.1 second and one second. Comprehensive simulations on which the invention is based have shown that this selection ensures that the indicating means for the alarm state of the security system can be seen particularly clearly but, nevertheless, does not require an excessively high current consumption since the alarm state generally has to be indicated only for a short time.
The first lamp is preferably designed in such a way that light of a different color can be emitted by the first lamp depending on the actuation of said first lamp. To this end, the first lamp particularly preferably includes a multicolored light-emitting diode, such as an RGB light-emitting diode for example, which is connected to the security system controller or to the charging controller, described in the text which follows, by means of several connecting lines.
A particular embodiment of the invention makes provision for the first lamp to be actuated depending on the operating state of the security system, in particular in such a way that the color of the light which is emitted by the first lamp and/or the duration of the active state and/or of the passive state of the first lamp depend/depends on the operating state of the security system.
Another development of the invention makes provision for the motor vehicle to have a charging device with an associated charging controller, in which the first lamp, in particular in combination with the above-mentioned dependencies on the operating state of the security system, is actuated depending on the operating state of the charging device, in particular in such a way that the color of the light which is emitted by the first lamp and/or the duration of the active state and/or of the passive state of the first lamp depend/depends on the operating state of the charging device.
As a result, it is possible to signal not only the operating state of the security system but also the operating state of the charging device with one lamp.
A further particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention makes provision for the first lamp to be actuated depending on the operating state of the charging device and depending on the operating state of the security system, in particular in such a way that the color of the light which is emitted by the first lamp depends on the operating state of the charging device, and the duration of the active state and/or of the passive state of the first lamp and/or of the second lamp depends on the operating state of the security system.
In this case, provision is particularly preferably made for the operating state of the security system to be indicated to the charging controller, and for the first lamp to be actuated by the charging controller (depending on the operating state of the security system and the operating state of the charging device), and to be actuated by the controller of the security system, in particular in an indirect manner.
A further particularly advantageous refinement of the invention makes provision for light of a first color to be generated by the first lamp in order to indicate the operating state of the security system (in respect of this first color, the duration of the active state and/or of the passive state of the first lamp depends on the operating state of the security system), and for light of at least one other color to be generated by the first lamp in order to indicate the operating state of the charging device (the selection of the at least one other color from a large number of possible colors and/or the duration of the active state and/or of the passive state of the first lamp in respect of this color depend(s) on the operating state of the charging device).
In this case, the operating state of the charging device and the operating state of the security system are preferably indicated in parallel by the first lamp in such a way that the light, in particular the light color, for indicating the operating state of the security system is generated and/or emitted by the first lamp with priority.
By way of example, the generation and emission of the light of the first color have priority over the generation and emission of the light of the at least one other color. If, therefore, the indicator for the state of the charging device and the indicator for the state of the security system provide at the same time an active state of the first lamp, but with light of different colors, the light with the color for indicating the state of the security system and, preferably, not the light with the color for indicating the state of the charging device, is emitted by the first lamp. As an alternative to this, provision may be made for the first color and the at least one other color to be mixed in this case.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.